fossilfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Meghunter99
Welcome! Hi Meghunter99 -- we are excited to have Fossil Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Fossil Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Good work! Hi, This wiki is looking great! it's really good to see you adding content, a great way to get the wiki going. Good luck with the project! -- sannse (talk) 20:17, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Fossil Wiki looks like it is in very good shape and I have added you guys to the spotlight list. You do have a couple of here; could you please add some tags to them? You don't have to worry about creating the spotlight image yourself; the wikia staff does that. -- Wendy (talk) 16:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the spotlight. I tagged those pages into their appropriate categories! --meghunter99 16:40, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hey. Thanks for welcome. If you need any more help with your skin, just leave me a message. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']]([[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']]) 11:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for your help, you were great! :) --meghunter99 12:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) You're Welcome You're welcome. Let me know if you need help with anything. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll take a look at it. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I support the article's promotion. I will leave a more in-depth evaluation later on. I don't have the time. I am about to leave for a few days. I'll write the review when I return. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I will. Thanks and great work on the article. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Inferior Wiki Why don't you return to Dinopedia? If I can get the content up to the standards I wish, the two wikis could possibly become partners or "sister wikis". I am working hard to whip the wiki into shape. I am finding trouble with gaining new members (a similar problem at this wiki). If we work together we can gain more members; both wikis could prosper. The Fossil Wiki is all about paleontology and Dinopedia is all about prehistoric life and ecology. If we join together, we might reach our goals with greater ease. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome! The Fossil Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all those interested in paleontology to read and draw information from, and as such, all material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a contributor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the The Field Site, or ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! —Meghunter99Talk to me! 02:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) |} Hello? Are you still here? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I thought so. I love my Wikia, though. Why did you move? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 03:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Could you please help me make a main page like urs? Thanks --TheWWC 18:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) You ARE still here...right? I'm the only non-vandal who's edited in a month or more. If you are ''still here, great. If you don't get this, I am going to ask to adopt the wiki. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) OK, I've seen you've moved, but the link isn't working. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Link still not working. I'll adopt the wiki when I'm applicable to. Best wishes with the new site, Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Skolithos Picture Hello, I am a geology major writing a research paper describing various outcrops we observed in the mountains of North Carolina. Our professor informed us that one of the outcrops, the Hampton formation likely had the characteristic vertical holes associated with the Skolithos worm, however, none were seen. I found your picture on the web and I am interested in including it in my research paper. Would you agree to this? If so how would you like me to reference your picture? ...ie name & date taken. Please email me at your earliest convenience . Thank you! Mark Akland email: aklandm11@students.ecu.edu 19:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Global Wildlife Wiki Alliance I am a member of the Global Wildlife Wiki Alliance. The Global Wildlife Wiki Alliance is an alliance between the wildlife wikis on Wikia. The alliance plans to secure some new editors for all of it's members and ensure that all of it's members wikis are kept up to date. As a wiki that deals with animals and other related topics, I would like to ask if you wanted to join us. If you are interested or have any question you can contact Steve (The WWC). Archeoceti Meghunter99, You uploaded a fantastic illustration of an early archeoceti, which I am interested in including in an article if possible. This is the image to which I am refering. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090306003407/fossil/images/d/d6/Pakicetus.jpg Could you tell me what the source of this image is? And, if this is your original illustration, might I have your opermission to use the figure (with credit given to you in print)? Thanks, 00:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Justin Image Use Hello meghunter, I am interested in using an image that you posted on the fossil wiki site as a figure in a book that I am getting published, but I'm having trouble clarifying whether using the image in a commercial book is a legal use. The illustration in question is the ''Sinornithosaurus skeletal drawing by Marco Auditore and others (fossil.wikia.com/wiki/File:sinornithosaurus_skeletal1.jpg) that is "licensed under the GFDL." Can you provide guidance on how I might gain permission to use this image? Any help would be greatly apprecited! 20:18, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Gary